¡UN ENFERMIZO AMOR!
by ope-hana
Summary: GRAY SE ENAMORA DE UNA CHICA QUE SUFRE TRASTORNO MÚLTIPLE DE PERSONALIDAD, EL HACE TODO LO POSIBLE PARA AYUDARLA
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE SERA COMO LA INTRODUCCIÓN.**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON HIRO MASHIMA.**

—¡Qué tiene de especial ella!, ¿dime? solo es una loca —decía aquella mujer.

—No te atrevas a decirle así de nuevo, te lo prohíbo ultear —dijo un hombre de ojos grises

-—No,¿ no me digas que te enamoraste de la loca esa? —la mujer lo miro y se dio cuenta. —… es cierto, me lo dicen tus ojos.

Aquel joven quería evitar esa discusión, pero se dio cuenta de que si era cierto lo que decía su acompañante, se había enamorado de aquella chica loca, como es que no lo sabía, pero algo si era seguro. En su mente solo estaba ella.

_Semanas antes…._

Era inicio de semana, un joven llegaba tarde a su salón cuando otro joven de pelo rosa lo detuvo.

—hey striper, a donde vas a toda prisa —lo decía mientras miraba su celular.

—oh, cerillo nos toca clases con Macao, y no quiero un sermón sobre la puntualidad —lo dijo mientras se acercaba al peli rosa.

—que no te dijeron que no tenemos clases, y nos están retirando

—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? ¿O por qué? —lo decía mientras miraba por todos lados.

—idiota que no sabes que los maestros les acaban de informar que van a tener un curso de capacitación, así que tenemos todo el día libre —dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

—¡NATSU! —dijo una rubia que se dirigía dónde estaban los chicos.

—oh luce, te llego mi mensaje, entonces vamos o no —el peli rosa lo decía con un leve sonrojo.

—buenos días gray, y si natsu voy contigo al parque de diversiones —decía la rubia con un leve sonrojo. Gray noto las miradas de sus dos compañeros, cosa que los dejo solos y se dispuso a irse a otro lado.

Iba por las calles, hasta que algo le llamo la atención, vio a lo lejos a una chica sentada en una banca, que estaba llorando, llevaba un vestido con encaje de mangas largas, de color azul, con medias blancas y botas azul cielo, con unos guantes de seda, que combinaba con su pelo color celeste, a lo lejos parecía una muñeca. Él no podía ignorar a la bella chica así que se dirigió donde ella estaba, se acercó y hablo.

—disculpa te encuentras bien… —la miro buscando una respuesta.

La chica seguía llorando tapándose la cara con sus manos, cosa que gray le daba más curiosidad, volvió a intentar a preguntarle.

—disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica al escuchar que alguien le hablaba alzo la mirada y vio que un joven alto, con el pelo negro con ojos color azul, su piel morena, la miraba.

—disculpe ¿usted quién es? —dijo la joven con un tono dulce y un poco meloso.

Gray al escuchar la voz de la chica se quedó asombrado más cuando vio su rostro, ella tenía la piel blanca, con unos hermosos ojos color azul.

—Y-yo soy gray fullbuster… ¿y tú? —la miraba con un leve sonrojo

—yo soy juvia loxar —después de decir eso le dio su mano.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, ambos sintieron algo que ni ellos pudieron explicar, solo se veían el uno al otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes son de hiro mashima.**

***nota creo que el otro cap. puse que gray tenia los ojos azules asi que lo siento, era un borrador que no corregi del todo bien, pero gracias a los que se dieron cuenta.**

Ese día fue el más raro, ya que al poco rato llego un sujeto y se la llevo.

Al día siguiente les avisaron a todos que iban a tener nuevos compañeros de clases, pero hoy no podía presentarse ya que les había surgido un problema.

En el salón todos estaban hablando de que eran estudiantes ocultistas, que hacían o hablaban cosas con el diablo.

Nadie del salón realmente sabían quiénes eran, solo sabían que ayer en la mañana habían ido dos muchachos con ropas oscuras y aretes por toda la cara.

Gray solo se dedicaba a escuchar lo que decían de los nuevos, cuando suena su teléfono era un mensaje de su novia ultear,

"vas a almorzar hoy conmigo". Gray suspiro y contesto "no".

Después de siete horas intensivas de clases, era la salida gray ignoro a natsu ya que este estaba haciendo tanto jaleo para pelear, gray solo se dispuso a caminar dejando a su amigo.

* * *

><p>En las calles, caminaba de forma tranquila con la vista hacia adelante, cuando vio de nuevo la chica de ayer pero ahora vestía ropa estilo gothic lolita, estaba sentada en una banca mientras veía el cielo, él se acercó para ver si era la misma, al ver que era ella se sentó a lado y hablo.<p>

—hola… que haces de nuevo acá —lo dijo mientras miraba sus lindos ojos azules.

Ella solo lo miro un poco confusa, pero le respondió. —hola, ¿yo?... nada solo contemplo el cielo y el día… disculpa ¿Quién eres? —lo miraba a los ojos mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa.

Él se quedó en shock. —_acaso no te acuerdas de mi _—pensó. Suspiro y respondió —yo soy, gray fullbuster —lo dijo con una sonrisa.

—gray fullbuster… Ok mi nombre es… luna loxar —lo dijo mientras le daba su mano al joven de al lado.

Gray de nuevo se quedó en shock —_mentirosa ayer me dijiste que te llamabas juvia_ —de nuevo pensó. Suspiro de nuevo y fingió que acababa de conocerla.

—y ¿dónde vives? —lo dijo un poco serio mientras veía que un carro negro se acercaba.

—yo no recuerdo donde vivo… —lo dijo con una sonrisa —solo me levante y me escapé de mi casa

Gray al escuchar eso, la miro un poco confuso, hasta que unos señores se bajaron del carro negro y se acercaron dónde estaban ellos, uno de ellos hablo.

—señorita la estamos buscando todo el día, sus familiares están preocupados —lo decía mientras le sujetaba la mano.

—¡no! No quiero ir, quiero estar sola no entienden, los odio, odio a todos ustedes —la chica gritaba, y los empujaba para que no se la llevaran.

—¡déjenla! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —grito gray, mientras se acercaba a ayudarla.

—disculpe joven, pero no se meta en esto —lo dijo un señor amablemente.

Uno de ellos saco una jeringa y se lo inyecto a juvia en el brazo. Juvia a los pocos minutos cayo en los brazos de uno de los señores.

Gray iba a ayudarla pero de nuevo fue atajado por uno de esos señores —disculpa joven la molestia, pero no se meta, esto lo hacemos casi seguido es por la seguridad de usted y de la señorita —después de decir eso de nuevo se quedó observando cómo se iba el carro negro.

Habían pasado dos días desde que la vio, pasaba el mismo lugar para ver si la veía pero nada todo era inútil, ella no estaba o no la encontraba eso pensaba él.

En la hora de receso estaba almorzando con su novia, todos los de la escuela se los quedaban viendo, ya que era una pareja popular, él la quería pero estos últimas semana ella estaba cambiando su manera de ser, cosa que a veces a él le chocaba, como una linda chica después de andar con el empezaba a convertirse en una chica egoísta y malcriada. Su escaso amor se estaba agotando, él lo sabía, y también ella, pero como decirlo sin tratar de herirla o lastimar.

Después del almuerzo cada quien se fue a su respectivo salón, él iba un año menor que ella.

En el salón todas las chicas lo miraban, ya que tenían en su salón a dos de los chicos más guapos de la escuela.

Gray no le molestaba recibir cartas o regalos, o mandar otro guiño de vez en cuando, él llego a su mesa que estaba a lado de natsu.

Natsu llego, de una manera más alegre cosa que noto gray. —¿Por qué tan feliz? —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—ah eso, es porque luce acepto ser mi novia —lo dijo con orgullo.

—sabes que luego cambian de personalidad una vez que tienen novio —gray lo dijo con una cara seria.

—eso te pasa a ti, cada vez que tienes novia se vuelven amargadas, será un encanto o un hechizo o una maldición —lo decía con una cara de suspenso.

—¡cállate! —gray se había puesto furioso por el comentario de su amigo, pero era cierto cada vez que tenía novia su personalidad cambiaban de buenas niñas a amargadas niñas.

* * *

><p>En la salida decidió de nuevo a ir en ese lugar, cuando vio a lo lejos estaba ella. Su corazón latía más de lo normal, se acercó y vio que efectivamente era la chica del otro día, llego y se sentó a lado hablo.<p>

—hola y ese milagro que te dejas ver —lo dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa a la chica, él no podía evitar que al verla le atraía alegría.

—tu eres del otro día verdad, eres fullbuster y yo loxar —dijo la chica emocionada y una forma graciosa.

Él la miro, vio que su ropa era diferente de la última vez, traía un vestido de mangas largas con encaje todo era de color blanco con unos lazos azules que amarraban y remarcaban su silueta, medias blancas, y botas azules junto con los guantes, y un gorro estilo ruso color azul marino.

Después de observarla hablo —¿y que estás haciendo aquí?

Ella con una voz entusiasmada respondió —no sé, vi un gato color azul, como mi pelo y lo seguí… —la chica lo decía como si no pasara nada y fuera normal.

Él la miro, le sonrió y volvió a preguntar —y ¿dónde está el gato?

—¿El ¿gato? —lo dijo con una cara confusa, cosa que el la miro más confuso —¡ah… el gato! Se subió a una barda por ahí —señalando una casa —y lo estoy esperando a que vuelva —lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—_esta chica está bien o está loca_ —pensó.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, él no sabía más que decir, tenía tantas preguntas, pero ella estaba sentada tarareando una canción con una sonrisa, no se le parecía que fuera o era el momento para preguntar todas sus dudas. Cuando escucho que la chica le pidió algo cosa que él se quedó sorprendido.

—disculpa ¿me puedes invitar un helado? —lo dijo con una sonrisa.

—claro vamos, más adelante hay un parque, enfrente hay una tienda

Ambos se pararon, caminaron hacia donde está el parque, ella cuando vio el parque se emocionó y empezó a correr como una pequeña de 6 años, él solo la observaba. Juvia estaba más feliz que hace un momento, como si nunca hubiera estado en un parque. —¡fullbuster! —grito la peli azul —ven quiero que me empujes

Él se acercó a los columpios y la empujo, al ver la reacción de la chica, se sintió calmado, tranquilo estaba a gusto con aquella peli azul.

Después de jugar se acercó dónde estaba gray —mi helado, no me lo has comprado —lo dijo de una manera tierna.

—¡tonta! Tu eres la que se puso a jugar —lo dijo un poco molesto.

Ella al ver que le contestaron de una manera molesta, le estaban saliendo lágrimas. Él al ver que sin querer estaba haciendo llorar a la peli azul, la toma de las manos y la lleva donde está la tienda.

—yo quiero un helado de nuez con cubierta de chocolate y bañado con nuez —lo decía de una manera alegre, que causo que los clientes que estaban ahí se la quedaron viendo por la forma más alegre de pedir.

—a mí solo denme una paleta de limón —lo dijo todo frio.

Después de comprar se dirigieron al parque, ambos estaban comiendo de la forma más tranquila y un poco divertida. Cuando vio que los mismos sujetos se acercaban dónde estaban ellos.

—disculpe señorita la estamos buscando —dijo el sujeto.

Gray los vio y vio como la peli azul se levantó y se dirigió con ellos.

—oh don esteban, pensé que se olvidaron de mi

—no, no señorita usted se perdió de nuevo, vayámonos —la sujetaba de la mano.

—espera, deja me despido de él —juvia se acercó dónde estaba gray. —fullbuster te veo mañana, y gracias por el helado —después de decir esto se fue con los señores, con la mano le decía adiós.

Gray se quedó impactado, por la escena que acababa de ver, aquella joven ya no forcejeo, se portó toda amable con los sujetos que vinieron por ella.

—qué diablos fue esto… —se dijo así mismo


	3. Chapter 3

_los personajes son de hiro mashima._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Gray llego puntual, pero no vio a juvia, cosa que se le hizo extraño, espero por horas pero nada, ya se iba a su casa, pero antes quería pasar donde estaba el parque, cuando llego a lo lejos estaba una joven peli azul sentada en los columpios.<p>

Llego de manera sigilosa, se paró detrás de ella y empezó a mecerla. Ella al darse cuenta que era gray sonrió. —¡fulbuster! pensé que no ibas a venir —lo dijo con una sonrisa.

—cierta joven no me dijo en qué lugar —lo decía con una sonrisa soberbia.

—lo siento, pensé que habíamos quedado aquí.

—descuida, ya estoy acá.

El seguía meciéndola, hasta que se hartaron —¿Me invitas un helado? —lo dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡No!... —serio. —te invito algo mejor —la agarro de la mano y se la llevo. Ambos iban contentos, el solo la veía, ella solo caminaba feliz tarareando una canción. Llegaron era una cafetería, el pidió dos frappes de moka, con chispas de chocolate, y dos rebanadas de pastel uno de nuez y otro de vainilla.

El llevo el pedido, juvia estaba feliz por lo que pidió gray. Se pusieron a comer —fullbuster, gracias —lo dijo con unas lágrimas que le salían.

—no hay de que, es lo poco que puedo ser una amiga —murmuro.

—¿amiga?... —dejo de tomar su frappe.

Gray al notar que juvia se ponía melancólica —¿estas bien?

—si juvia está bien, solo que nunca ha tenido amigos —lo dijo con una mueca divertida que hizo que gray se sonrojara.

Después de estar en la cafetería, gray la llevo al zoológico. Era su primera vez que juvia iba a un zoológico, cosa que la ponía demasiada feliz.

Al entrar gray vio como juvia corría de manera infantil, gritaba como loca al ver cada animal, al terminar el recorrido se dirigió donde estaban las tiendas de recuerdos. Juvia como una niña pequeña se quedó viendo a cinco peluches, que llamaron su atención.

Gray noto que juvia veía con ganas de tener esos peluches cosa que se acercó —juvia ¿Cuál quieres? —pregunto.

—¡fulbuster me los vas a comprar! —toda emocionada escogió, un panda, un koala, una jirafa, un cocodrilo y un oso polar—. Seguro que no tienes ningún problema —dijo la peli azul.

—no ninguno —respondió.

Como todo un caballero, cargo los peluches. Juvia solo sostenía uno; era un koala que lo abrazaba. Gray estaba o iba demasiado feliz, no podía decir exactamente que sentía al estar con ella.

Ambos caminaban por las calles, hasta que juvia vio una pizzería, entro y se sentó cerca de la ventana, a lo que gray también lo hizo, no tenía más remedio ya que ella ya había pedido de manera infantil su pedido. Ambos comían cuando gray decidió preguntar —juvia… ¿estudias? —dándole una mordida a su rebanada de pizza.

—ahora no… pero mis familiares me dicen que dentro una semana entrare a una escuela —contesto la peli azul.

—antes… ¿dónde estudiabas? —lo dijo un tanto curioso.

—en mi casa, o a veces en un hospital —respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

—¿hospital?... ¿estas enferma?

—mmm, no sé, mis familiares siempre dicen que tome estas pastillas, para que no me pase nada… —de sus bolsa saco una pastillas

Gray la observaba, y analizaba cada palabra que decía, vio cómo se tomaba las pastillas.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, ambos caminaban hacia el parque. Cuando saco de su bolsa un celular azul.

Juvia se dio cuenta que su teléfono estaba apagado, lo prendió en ese momento alguien la estaba llamando.

—hola… no estoy con mi nuevo amigo… estoy en el parque —después de decir eso colgó, y se puso a llorar.

Gray se acercó y la abrazo —no llores, haces que me den ganas de protegerte.

—mi hermano está enojado… dice que no me mueva de aquí —lo decía mientas lloraba.

—tranquila yo estoy aquí, estaré contigo hasta que tu hermano llegue.

Gray abrazaba a juvia, que a los pocos minutos llego un joven, de pelo negro, con varios piercings, que llego como loco, lanzando un puñetazo mientras decía —¡aléjate! de ella imbécil.

Juvia grito y se puso a llorar, gray se paró a punto de atacar cuando los señores lo detuvieron.

—juvia vayámonos —el joven jalaba a juvia cosa que juvia solo miraba con tristeza a gray.

Después de que vieron que los jóvenes entraron al carro soltaron a gray.

—disculpe joven, pero no se meta, y deje de seguir a la señorita, es por su bien —dijo uno de los señores que se iban hacia el auto.

—¡Oigan! —grito gray—, llévense esto son de ella —les dio la bolsa con los peluches. Los sujetos solo lo agarraron y se marcharon.

Gray se quedó ahí parado, viendo como el auto desaparecía.

—¿qué diablos paso aquí…? —murmuro.


	4. Chapter 4

_los personajes son de hiro mashima_

***atencion* juvia no esta loca sufre de trastorno de personalidad múltiple. ante eso gracias por leer y comenten de su punto o opinion. gracias.**

**gracias por esperar y espero que les guste.. y también reviews**

* * *

><p>—¡Ultear ya te he dicho que no! no me apetece salir… —dijo el joven ojos grises, que se alejaba dónde estaba aquella mujer.<p>

—¡gray! —grito la mujer—, solo te estoy pidiendo que salgamos, toda esta semana, no has querido verme es muchos pedir… —después de decir esto la mujer se puso a llorar.

Gray al ver lo que había provocado, respiro, y se dirigió donde estaba ella. —ok, …donde quieres ir… —lo dijo con pocos ánimos, realmente no quería estar con ella, pero también se sentía culpable.

—Quiero ir al zoológico… —dijo la peli morada.

Gray al escuchar que ultear quería ir al zoológico, recordó a juvia que hace unos días los dos fueron de visita al zoológico, después de un rato gray reacciono. —que sea a otro lugar, no quiero ir al zoológico —murmuro un tanto indiferente.

La tarde fue larga para él. Se dirigía a su casa, a decir verdad, le molestaba no saber de ella. Pasaron varios días desde que se vieron, el pasaba seguido donde se encontraron por primera vez, o en el parque pero no la veía.

Era lunes, realmente no le apetecía ir a la escuela, no quería encontrarse con ultear, ni menos pelear con natsu, o estar en clases tan aburridas, pero tenía que ir por sus papás, que les prometió que tendría buenas calificaciones si lo dejaban vivir solo.

Con flojera se metió a la ducha, se cambió, y se dirijo a paso de tortuga a la escuela.

Cuando llego todo era igual, peleas, gritos por donde quiera, y ultear acercándose. —_No podría ser mejor_ —pensó.

—hola… —hablo seco.

—hola novio… —sonrió—, solo te vine acordar que vamos almorzar juntos hoy, así que esperare en la cafetería.

—ok —lo dijo sin importancia, camino hacia su salón.

-Realmente porque acepto, -se decía asi mismo, claro era porque se pelearon y ella se puso a llorar, con tal de que se callara acepto —_menuda suerte_ —pensó.

Las clases todavía no empezaban, pero había un alboroto en el patio, los nuevos habían llegado, él quería asomarse para verlos pero le daba pereza asomarse por las ventanas como la mayoría de sus compañeros lo hacían.

Tocaron el timbre, todos ya estaban en el salón sentados, y el solo estaba recostado, viendo hacia abajo. Cuando el maestro entro. —Buenos días —hablo todo animado.

—Buenos días maestro —algunos contestaron.

—bueno tomen asiento que sus nuevos compañeros van a pasar a presentarse.

Gray seguía en la misma posición, no le daba importancia sus nuevos compañeros. —Pasen —dijo gildarts haciendo señas con la mano.

Pasaron tres jóvenes, dos de ellos eran hombres, que sujetaban la mano de la mujer. —Bueno preséntense ustedes mismos —dijo el maestro, con una seña con la mano.

Dio un paso el primero era un chico alto de cabello negro que le llegaban a los hombros un poco desordenado, ojos color rojos, un poco calmado hablo —mi nombre es rogué cheney, espero llevarme bien con ustedes —termino y abrazo a la chica que estaba un poco nerviosa.

El siguiente se veía un tanto gruñón, tenía el pelo largo hacia atrás color negro y desordenado, tenía varios piercing en la cara y orejas, ojos color rojo. —mi nombre es gajeel, y no se me acerquen —lo dijo todo frió y molesto. Después de decir eso todos lo miraron con miedo, excepto uno que seguía en la misma posición escuchando todo.

Le tocaba la chica toda nerviosa miro a sus acompañantes que le dijeron que si con la mirada. Llevaba un vestido oleado color blanco con azul en la parte del busto, medias blancas con balerinas color azul, y guantes de seda color blanco, un pasador de mariposa que sujetaba y adornaba su melena, cosa que provocaba que a todos la vieran con ternura. —mi nombre e-ess —toda nerviosa, respiro profundo y hablo con una confianza—. Juvia loxar, es un gusto estar aquí y conocerlos —lo dijo mientras les daba una sonrisa.

Gray al escuchar su nombre alzo la mirada hacia donde estaba ella, y lo que vio se sorprendió a un más. Juvia al verlo se emocionó, y grito —¡fullbuster!... —cosa que se fue donde estaba él.

Gray se quedó en shock, esa era la chica que se preguntaba dónde estaría, la vio de nuevo para asegurarse que no era un sueño o imaginación de él. —¿juvia?... —solo eso dijo y se la quedo viendo, como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo estuvieran los dos solos sin que nadie les dijera nada.

* * *

><p>espero comentario y opiniones ...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, gracias por esperar... espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Gajeel y rogue al ver que Gray y Juvia se seguían viendo y los demás se los quedaban viendo van y los apartan, ellos se sentaron hasta el final del salón. Gray no pudo evitar voltear a cada rato para ver a juvia, no lo creía, ella era su nueva compañera de salón y de la escuela…<p>

Era hora de receso cuando Juvia y compañía salieron del aula hacia la cafetería. Natsu se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo se la paso todas las clases viendo a la nueva chica y con un tono burlón dijo –si Ultear se entera que andas coqueteando con otra te cuelga…

Gray al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo respondió con un -¿Qué?

-no te hagas… ¿toda la clase se dio cuenta que la veías a cada rato?

-fui tan obvio

Natsu asintió con la cabeza

-vaya…

-¿y por qué la veías mucho?

-a ella la conocí hace unos días… o hace una semana…

-¿ya los conocías a ellos?

-no… solo a ella y al del nombre Gajeel

-¿Quiénes son?

-no se… solo los conocí hace unos días- en ese momento el celular de gray sono.

Después de un segundo colgó.

-bueno me tengo que ir… quede de almorzar con Ultear…

-suerte- dijo Natsu con sarcasmo

En otro lado de la escuela Gray estaba con Ultear almorzando, Gray dejo de almorzar y puso su cara de serio, Ultear ya sabía lo que era… así que antes de ser terminada, ella debería terminar con él.

-sabes…

-dime- dijo gray poniendo atención a Ultear

-¿quiero terminar contigo?}

Gray no se lo esperaba, eso era lo que le quería pedir, y la miro de nuevo para ver si era cierto, y era cierto su mirada lo decía todo.

-ya no nos gustamos como antes… creo que nuestro amor ya termino…

-sabes, que siempre serás alguien especial-

-al igual que tu- Ultear se levantó, se dirigió a otro lugar sin dudar a ella le dolía mas, ella si lo seguía queriendo pero sabía que no podía seguir en una farsa.

Gray se quedó solo en la banca cuando una silueta de una mujer se acercó.

-Fullbuster… ¿te encuentras bien?

Gray al escuchar eso, alzo la mirada para verla irradiaba una enorme sonrisa, cosa que también le regalo una sonrisa –si estoy mejor…

El receso termino y ambos seguía juntos, ambos se fueron al salón, al momento de llegar fueron separados por los familiares de juvia.

Gray no podía evitar dejar de verla, la atraía demasiado, en la hora de salida no pudo despedirse de ella.

En la tarde salió a tomar aire y empezó su recorrido cuando llego a donde encontró a juvia por primera vez, y ahí se encontraba ella; corrió demasiado rápido y hasta llegar donde estaba ella.

-hola…

-hola fullbuster- lo dijo con alegría

-¿Qué haces?

-nada solo esperándote…

Gray al escuchar eso se sorprendió -¿esperándome?

-si…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-

-apenas dos horas…- lo dijo alegre

-no sabía que me esperabas

-yo tampoco lo sabía… pero como siempre te encuentro aquí… ¿disculpa a mis primos?

-tus ¿primos?

-sí, son demasiados protectores…

-¿Por qué son así?

-no sé, solo sé que desde…- se quedó pensando un rato se puso triste y dijo –¿tú me cuidaras verdad?

Gray al escuchar eso la abrazo y le dijo -sí, siempre

Toda la semana en la escuela estaban juntos en la hora de receso se quedan en la azotea platicando así que nadie los molestaba, ya en clases de manera discreta gray la volteaba a ver y ella le regalaba una sonrisa, y después de clases los dos se veían en el parque donde se conocieron, ella se iba temprano para no preocupar a sus primos

En la noche gray se encontraba viendo una película de acción con Natsu cuando Natsu le pregunta

-¿estas saliendo con Juvia?

Gray al escuchar eso, se queda sonrojado y responde –no, solo somos amigos

-¿amigos? Mentiroso yo los he visto que se van a la azotea

-¿nos estas espiando?

-no, solo te seguí por curiosidad

-¡cabronazo!

- ¿Y qué paso con Ultear?

-terminamos hace una semana

-¿Qué? Idiota y por qué no me lo has dicho

-no he tenido tiempo

-Gray… ¿Qué sientes por Juvia?

Gray de nuevo se pone rojo – no sé, me gusta como es… su forma de vestir, su forma de ser, su sonrisa…

-¿te estas enamorando?

-no…- agacho la mirada

-yo así hablo de Lucy…

Gray al escuchar eso, se dio cuenta que era cierto se estaba enamorando de Juvia y que solo quería estar con ella desde que la vio

Después de estar un rato con Gray, Natsu se fue para su casa. Gray se quedó en su cama pensando cuando cerró los ojos y recordó lo que le dijo ella _– ¿tú me cuidaras verdad?-_ eso resonó en su cabeza y quería saber el por qué se lo dijo y lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p>espero reviews<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

hola... espero que les guste

* * *

><p>En la mañana gray se arregló para ir a la escuela, fue el primero en llegar después sus amigos, Natsu con mala leche empezó a recordarle lo que hablaron anteriormente, —no ha llegado ¿tu novia? —dijo el peli rosa<p>

Gray lo fulmina con una mirada matadora y responde —no sé, ¿pero tu novia me ha mandado un mensaje?

—¿Qué? —acercándose a su amigo

—jajaja nada —cuando vio la entrada, Juvia había llegado con sus primos

Juvia como siempre venia vestida de colores claros y sus clásicos guantes, ella al ver gray le sonríe, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por sus primos.

En la hora de receso ella ya se encontraba en la azotea, cuando alguien la sostiene por atrás, le tapa los ojos y dice —¿Quién soy?

—¿fulbuster? —después de decir eso se voltea y ve que era cierto gray había llegado

—¿Cómo sabias que era yo? —lo dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de ella

—Fácil, solo me llevo contigo, y tú eres mi… —se queda parada y suspira —mi ¿amigo?

—soy… ¿amigo? Bueno y ¿qué hacemos? —viendo el cielo

—Nada… solo hay que contemplar el tiempo y el cielo —viendo también el cielo

Se quedaron todo el receso juntos viendo el cielo riéndose de las nubes raras, pero agarrados de las manos, pero no eran los únicos que estaban en esa azotea había cierta persona que los observaba.

En la salida Gray junto con Natsu estaban en la entrada, cuando ven pasar a Juvia y sus primos, cosa que Natsu le hace gestos a Gray pero de repente un accidente automovilístico ocurrió enfrente de todos los que estaban ahí, juvia al ver eso se queda paralizada cosa que lo nota Gray y Natsu. Sus primos de juvia al ver la reacción de Juvia que se quedó en shock la llevan con rapidez a su auto. Después que ellos se fueron llegó la ambulancia para socorrer a las personas del accidente.

Después de unas horas gray estaba en el parque, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, y le hablo —hola —después de decir eso gray se voltea a verla y era juvia con ropa oscura como hace unas semanas, al verla le responde

—hola…

Así se quedaron los dos sin decirse nada y solo viendo hacia el horizonte, después de un buen tiempo ella rompe el silencio

—¿quieres acompañarme a un lugar? —viendo el rostro de gray

—Claro… —respondió dudoso

Ambos se dirigieron hacia un café que estaba cerca un bar de mala muerte, cuando entraron solo había gente vestida de negro, se los quedaron viendo con unas miradas sospechosas.

—Siéntate —ella le indico un lugar

Gray obedeció y pregunto —¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—descuida fullbuster, solo venimos a escuchar música en vivo

Después de decir eso empezó a tocar una banda local, y ahí se quedaron los dos a escuchar las bandas locales

Ya era de noche, ambos se dirigían al parque cuando dos carros les taparon el paso, eran los primos de Juvia.

—Juvia vámonos —dijo Gajeel ofreciendo su mano

—No, todavía quiero quedarme aquí —lo dijo toda seria

—Juvia te hemos buscado por todos lados, vámonos —dijo esta vez su Rogue

—ya les he dicho que no, no entienden quiero estar… —después de decir eso se quedó viendo a Gray

Gray se la queda viendo y reacciona —bueno es mejor que te vayas ya es de noche y mañana tendremos que ir a la escuela —después de decir eso se aleja

Juvia al ver que Gray se marchaba se subió al carro con sus primos.

Los siguientes días Juvia no fue a la escuela ni sus primos, tampoco iba al parque cosa que le preocupaba a Gray, hasta que un día decidió ir al café donde fueron la última vez. Cuando llego se encontró con una enorme sorpresa ella estaba ahí viendo como una banda tocaba, el de manera sigilosa se acercó y hablo

—Hola —sentándose a un lado de ella

—fullbuster… —mirando cómo se sentaba

Ahí se quedaron los dos viendo como la bandas tocaban.

Después de unas horas salieron del lugar en el camino gray para romper el silencio hablo

—¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela? —viendo el rostro de juvia

—¿escuela? —lo dijo todo confusa

—sí, escuela ya no has ido ni tus primos… —cuando dijo eso, juvia se queda parada en medio camino

—nosotros no vamos a ninguna escuela… —viendo con cara de confusión a gray —¿de qué me estás hablando?

Gray se quedó helado y dijo —¿juvia que tienes? —mirando el rostro de juvia

—ju-juvia… ¿tú la conoces? —viendo a gray con confusión

—¿Qué? —En ese momento gray recordó cuando la vio por segunda vez y recordó que le menciono otro nombre —disculpa creo me he confundido estoy divagando —suspiro —¿quieres ir por un helado?

—Si… claro —lo dijo dudosa

En la heladería ella se acercó a pedir su helado

—quiero un helado de moka

—me da uno de sabor limón

Después de eso se fueron a un parque ella se sentó en las bancas viendo las demás personas, gray solo estaba observando como ella actuaba

En la noche a ella la vinieron atraer de nuevo sus primos, ya el vio un rostro conocido en el auto

En la escuela gray se dirigió hacia la amiga de lucy

—¡hey! levy ayer te vi con los primos de una amiga

—no querrás decir que esa amiga es juvia —lo dijo con ironía

—dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—quiero que me digas que es lo que sabes de juvia

—no hay nada que te pueda decir, solo te diré algo como amiga ¡aléjate! —lo dijo seria

—¿Qué? —confuso

—Lo que escuchaste aléjate de ella antes que lo lamentes —después de decir eso se fue

Gray en vez de sacarse de dudas se quedó con más dudas y era otra persona que le decía que se alejara de ella aparte del extraño comportamiento de juvia

En el parque estaba el en las bancas cuando desde lejos ve a Juvia que caminaba hacia donde estaba el

—hola

—hola…

Después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando escucho una voz

—¿luna? —dijo gray dudoso

—dime

—¿quieres ir conmigo al cine?

—claro…

Después de eso ambos se dirigieron al cine. Gray compro boletos para ver una película de terror, aparte de los dulces y bebidas

Juvia estaba emocionada pero no lo demostraba cosa que gray se daba cuenta cuando pasaba por las salas y ella sonreía.

—¿es tu primera vez? —lo dijo en un tono de burla

—no, para nada —disimulando

—tonta…. Yo sé que es tu primera vez —lo dijo mientras le salía una sonrisa

—bueno en estos lugares si… siempre las películas las veo en la sala de la casa

—ok entremos

En la película Juvia se la pasaba riendo en las escenas de terror, cosa que gray la veía con cara de confusión, después de ver la película juvia iba demasiada alegre cosa que Gray se sentía feliz por dentro

—sabes… creo que me gustas… —dijo juvia con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba para tomar un taxi

—¿eh? —es todo lo que salió de su boca de gray —espera

Gray no pudo alcanzar a juvia pero se quedó viendo cómo se iba el taxi

—_tonta yo debería habértelo dicho _—pensó.

* * *

><p>GRUVIA ;-)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes son de hiro mashima

bueno después de un buen tiempo sin publicar aquí esta

* * *

><p>Después de salir de la escuela, él se dirigió hacia donde está el parque, pero no había nada no estaba ella. Y así pasaron los días ni rastros de aquella chica que le había confesado que le gustaba.<p>

Estaba con Natsu en centro comercial cuando ve unas siluetas conocidas, el empezó a seguirlos, dejando a su querido amigo en la cafetería.

Natsu se puso a seguir a Gray, ya que quería saber el motivo por lo que le había dejado plantado

Gray camino rápido para alcanzar a las siluetas hasta que se metieron a un lugar, él se acercó y leyó **"hospital psiquiátrico" "Nueva luz"** al leer eso se queda impresionado, cuando siente una mano, cosa que hace que se alarme.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiono el peli rosa

—¡idiota! —Grito— pensé que eran ellos

—¿ellos? —Cuestiono— ¿Quiénes?

—no entenderías

—si no me dices, como puedo a saber —ironizo

Cuando vieron que las personas que iban siguiendo salieron, Gray jalo a Natsu, llevándolo a otro lado

Después de varios minutos Gray solo dejo a Natsu con más dudas ya que él se alejó para ir a otro lugar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar, cuando llego a su destino vio que Juvia no se encontraba en el parque, pero algo le llamo la atención y era que un auto negro estaba estacionado de manera sospechosa, cuando alguien baja la ventanilla y le hace señas

—Nuestro joven amo, me mando por usted —dijo aquel chofer—. Necesito que suba para que lo llevemos.

Gray por un instante dudo, pero cedió

En el auto iba observando hacia donde se dirigían, cuando salen de la ciudad, y ve una enorme casa de color blanco, con un extenso jardín, cosa que hace que se inquiete un poco.

Ve que hay demasiados guardias, como sirvientas, cuando escucha el chofer

—Ya llegamos joven —lo dijo de manera seria

Gray solo asintió

Un joven le abrió la puerta, y se le dio señas para que lo siguieran, camino por unos pasillos que estaban adornados con cuadros con diseño de frutas, paisajes etc.

Cuando vio que el joven que lo dirigía se detuvo y le dijo que entrara

El obedeció, cuando entro se llevó una enorme sorpresa, estaba Gajeel con Rogue parados viéndolo.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo gajeel en tono burlón—. Parece que tenemos visitas

—déjate de estupideces Gajeel —respondió Gray.

—Vaya que modales —dijo Rogue tomando un libro

—¿para qué me mandaron a traer? —lo dijo serio

—¿tú que te traes con nuestra hermana? —pregunto Gajeel de manera tajante

—¿hermana? —cuestiono—. Si no me equivoco, ella me dijo que eran primos…

—¿ella? —Lo interrogo— ¿a qué te refieres por ella? —decía Rogue

—Ya saben —finalizo

—vaya, parece que es de confiar —dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa

—Bueno —suspiro—, parece que debemos de decirle el peligro que corre al estar con ella —dijo Rogue todo serio

Gray al ver que los dos se ponían serios, y por las últimas palabras más le preocupaba, así que respiro profundo —estoy dispuesto a correr el peligro, así que dígame todo lo que me tienen que decir

Gajeel y Rogue solo se lo quedaron viendo sorprendidos a lo que le dieron una sonrisa

—bueno como decirlo —dijo Gajeel agarrándose la cabeza

—solo díganme —exclamo— ¿quiero saber todo de ella?

—solo antes respóndenos algo —hablo todo serio Rogue—. ¿Cuántos nombres te dio ella?

Gray al escuchar eso responde inmediato —dos nombres me ha dado ella

—¿dos? —Dudo— ¿seguro? —menciono Gajeel

Gray asintió

—Bueno —viendo a Rogue haciendo gestos con la cara—. Te lo diremos

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

quieren saber? necesito 1000 reviews para actualizar... ñ_ñ no es cierto pero espero opiniones XD


	8. Chapter 8

_se que muchos no le van a gustar la explicación que se va dar... pero la mayoría de las personas que sufren el TPM son por acontecimientos que no pueden superar y crean diferentes tipos de personalidades..._

_*no es una burla... para los que padecen de esto... ya que se que el tratamiento es muy caro y hay que tener mucha paciencia..._

_*si les molesta háganme saberlo... _

_los personajes son de hiro mashima_

* * *

><p><strong>En aquel salón se encontraba tres jóvenes que dialogaban sobre cierta peli celeste<strong>

—Bueno como decirlo —dijo Gajeel agarrándose la cabeza

—Solo díganme —exclamo— ¿quiero saber todo de ella?

—Solo antes responde algo —hablo todo serio Rogue—. ¿Cuántos nombres te dio ella?

Gray al escuchar eso responde inmediato —dos nombres, me ha dado ella

—¿dos? —Dudo— ¿seguro? —menciono Gajeel

Gray asintió

—Bueno —viendo a Rogue haciendo gestos con la cara—. Te lo diremos

—Juvia es nuestra prima —hablo el pelinegro alto—. Ella es hija de un tío, pero sus papas murieron, junto con su hermana gemela —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

—Gajeel tranquilízate —dijo Rogue alarmado

Gray solo se ponía a ver ya escuchar lo que ellos decían

—ella… —murmuro—, no soporto la muerte de sus familiares, así que se encerró en su mundo

—Es por eso que a veces habla en tercera persona —intervino Rogue—. Pero cuando empezaba a levantarse vio la muerte de mis padres —agacho la mirada

—¿tus padres? —hablo Gray

—sí, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico —lo dijo poniéndose triste

—De ahí cayo de nuevo… —poniendo una mano en el hombro de Rogue—. Pero ahí es cuando la llevaron con el psicólogo —pauso—, pero fue un error de mis padres, ya que mis padres se dieron cuenta que juvia fue ultrajada por el psicólogo —su voz se quebraba

Gray al escuchar eso se quedó paralizado, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, tampoco sabía que decirle a sus primos de Juvia

—Pero eso no es todo…—siguió Rogue—. Ella empezó a tener o comportarse de manera extraña, a los 10 años, una psiquiatra nos dijo que estaba desarrollando una enfermedad que la atendiéramos de inmediato, pero ella odiaba ir a los hospitales y a los médicos —viendo a Gray

—realmente mis padres, dejaron de intentarlo, solo conocíamos a dos personalidades que se manifestaban era la de ella que es la juvia que a veces sale rara vez que se hace llamar como su hermana—haciendo énfasis lo último—. Y la Juvia pequeña —decía Gajeel agarrando un álbum de fotos—. Pero todo cambio cuando otra desgracia cayo en nuestra familia —lo decía todo afligido—, ella acompaño a mis padres al banco —pauso—, pero en ese banco lo asaltaron y mataron a mis padres enfrente de ella, de nuevo vio morir a alguien —su voz sonó melancólica

—Entonces juvia experimento varios momentos amargos —aclaró Gray

—Si —afirmo Rogue—. Ella experimento las muertes de sus padres, de los míos y de los de Gajeel, es cuando apareció Luna —respiro profundo—. Luna decía cosas deprimentes, y nunca tiene miedo, y siempre le gusta estar sola

—¿Qué edad tenia? —consulto Gray.

—ella tenía 12 años —respondió Gajeel—. Pero, lo que la derrumbo fue lo último, —se puso un poco nervioso y molesto—. Ella ya se estaba recuperando, iba a las citas y tratamientos pero un día, se nos olvidó ir a traerla, y paso algo que la dejo marcada de por vida —lo dijo frustrado

—¿Qué es si se puede saber? —curioseo Gray

—Juvia fue violada por cuatro sujetos —lo dijo Gajeel de manera rápida

—¿Qué? —exclamo Gray

—lo que escuchaste —respondió Rogue— es cuando salieron dos personalidades más, pero…

—No dejamos que ella hable con un chico —argumento Gajeel—. Ya que el ultimo chico que fue novio de Juvia lo envió al hospital

—¿hospital?

—Si —confirmo Rogue—. Ya que una de las ultimas personalidades de Juvia es peligrosa

—¿peligrosa? ¿a qué se refieren? —lo dijo serio con un poco de confusión

—veraz, por el trauma de su violación sale una personalidad un poco "peligrosa" que de manera de protegerse envía quien este a su lado al hospital en un estado lamentable —suspira—. Pero no te preocupes, nadie ha muerto, aun —sonriendo— a causa de eso tenemos muchas demandas, y nos mudamos a cada rato, es por eso que te decimos que te alejes de ella —concluyo Gajeel

Cuando Gajeel se acerca a la ventana y le hace señas a Gray a que se acercara

—esa es nuestra pequeña juvia… —sonriendo lo dijo

Gray se asoma y ve a Juvia con un koala de peluche, que lo abrazaba, se balanceaba en una silla mecedora.

—Se ve tierna —menciono Gray de manera que todos lo escucharon

—Lo sabemos, cuando ella esta todos somos felices —dijo Rogue

—Pero… —dudo Gray—. Yo no me alejare de ella.

—Si acabas de escuchar lo que te dijimos ¿verdad? —dijo Gajeel molesto

—ella te lastimara, no podrás lidiar con sus personalidades —Rogue haciendo entrar en razón a Gray

—lo sé, pero ella ya se ganó mi corazón

A lo que los dos se lo quedan viendo con una sonrisa


End file.
